Better Left Forgotten
by Naivette
Summary: Riku/Lightning — A chance meeting soon turns into a night's mistake. Riku and Lightning wake to find themselves in a difficult position and agree that things are better left forgotten. But who's to say the choice was the right one to make? — two-shot
1. Part I

_Better Left Forgotten_

_A Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy XIII Crossover_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I seriously let you guys drag me into this."<p>

A bar was up ahead, decorated in neon lights and advertisements for the best beer in town. Riku, of course, didn't care. He was sulking due to his recent break-up, so his friends dragged him out to Bodhum to get some drinks. They acted as if all of his problems would disappear at the sight of a keg.

"Riku, lighten up!" His friend clapped him on the shoulder, grinning at him. "You've been able to drink since what, last year? Live a little!"

"You call this living? I'd rather not suffer from a hangover in the morning, if you don't mind," he said, frowning. "My day would consist of throwing up and cursing you three to hell."

"Hey!" One of Riku's friends, a brunet with spiky hair, turned around to glare at him. "You're not serious, are you? That would be a little over the top, don't you think?"

Riku sighed, rolling his eyes. "Sora, we know you're an engaged man and all, but I've got to be especially sober so I can keep an eye on you tonight, and keep my promise to Kairi."

"You what?" Sora yelped, his eyes narrowing. "I'm perfectly responsible for my own actions. Tell him, Wakka."

"He's right, brudda." The fourth member of the group looked over in Riku's direction. "Twenty-one years old and still hasn't made a mistake worth losing Kairi over? I say he's set."

Riku rolled his eyes and continued walking. They approached the bar, clinks of glasses and murmurs of voices coming from the inside. "If I hate this, you're all walking home," he threatened, opening the door and holding it for his friends.

"Don't be so sure," Tidus piped as he passed. "You might be joining us!"

_I wouldn't be too sure of that,_ Riku thought, following his three friends inside. The music was louder from inside the bar, which included more than just barstools and counters; there was a dance floor and DJ not too far off. If anything, it was considered a club. Riku knew what this meant. _Desperate girls looking for a boyfriend. Ironic that they would bring me here tonight._

They approached the bar, where Tidus and Wakka immediately offered to buy drinks for some girls. Riku only rolled his eyes, sitting on a barstool next to his best friend. They sipped at a few alcoholic beverages for some time, discussing Sora's wedding plans and his relationship with Kairi. Riku was up for anything but discussing his social life.

He was left alone, however, when Sora left to find the restroom in the place. Riku stared at the liquid in his glass, tuning out the loud music and buzz of voices. All he focused on were his thoughts, which revolved around his ex-girlfriend, Xion.

She said things weren't working out, though she blamed it all on him. He was too serious and mellow, which didn't suit her tastes in men. They were together for six months, and she hadn't figured that out sooner. It blew Riku's mind to know how blind she had been. He'd told her as much, as well as the fact that he was his own person, and he wasn't about to change for anyone. A person needed to accept him for who he was, not who they wanted him to be.

_Doesn't matter, I guess. Not planning to meet anyone here, anyway._

"Apple martini," someone said beside him. Naturally he turned his head to see who it was, though he caught himself looking for longer than he intended. The pink-haired maiden noticed as well. "Problem?"

Riku blinked at the accusation and harsh greeting, his eyebrows furrowing. "Nope," he said as he turned his head, taking another sip of his beer. "Bad day?"

"Worst day ever," she replied, putting emphasis on every word to draw out her feelings.

"Boyfriend?"

"Ha," she laughed bitterly. "Yeah, right. Guys are the last thing on my mind. Well, except my ass of a boss."

Riku smirked slightly, nodding a little. It was a bad day at work, then. He wasn't sure what she did for a living, but she clearly pursued a career that required strength and stamina. She was fit.

"What brings you here? Haven't seen you in this bar lately."

"Oh, so you come here often? You must have bad days all the time," he countered, glancing over at her to see her smile a little.

"Something like that," she replied with a nod. "But, same question."

"My friends dragged me here against my will. I'm kicking their asses if I don't have a good time."

Her smile turned up at one corner, forming a smirk instead. "I take it you don't drink often."

"Not really. It's not how I sulk," Riku said with a small shrug. "I have a feeling that tonight's going to change that, though."

"What happened to you?" she asked. "Now that I look at you, there is something wrong with you."

"Thanks?" Riku looked over at the woman beside him, lifting an eyebrow. She only rolled her eyes and took a sip of her martini, so he continued. "Anyway, recent break-up with a girl. Unlike you, the opposite sex is the first thing on my mind tonight."

"That's sad."

Riku took a drink of his beverage before turning his head to look at the young lady next to him, silently questioning her reasoning. How was that sad?

"Pathetic, really," she continued, staring down at her glass. "The guys around here aren't so tough anymore, not like they used to be. They used to man up and move on. If it didn't work out, it didn't work out. They just took out their frustration on a punching bag." She released a small "hmph", tapping her glass with her finger. "Guess that's not the case anymore."

"So what do you suggest I do—get a punching bag, or find someone drunk enough to beat around like one?" Riku asked.

She laughed then, her eyes finding his. "I like the way you think," she said with a small nod. "What's your name?"

"Riku."

"I'm Lightning," she said, holding out her hand. He shook it, realizing that she had a firm grip, unlike most women. When they released each other, she took another sip of her drink. "So, who are the bastards that dragged you here?"

Riku turned a little on his stool, resting one arm against the counter as he searched the crowd for any of his friends. He spotted one and pointed him out to Lightning. "That's Tidus, the desperate one. And over there is Wakka. He's a little more down to earth than the other." He then let his eyes find hers, shrugging. "Sora's the engaged one, but he disappeared somewhere."

"Interesting bunch," Lightning acknowledged with an arched brow. "Who's watching out for the fiancé?"

"I'm supposed to be doing that, but I'm not doing a very good job so far." He ran a hand through his silver hair, glancing to the side slightly.

"Good work, Romeo. Remind me to never have you watch my sister for me," Lightning commented with a small smile.

"Sister, huh? How much younger is she?"

"Three years, but don't get any ideas. She's engaged to a stubborn fool." The woman rolled her eyes before finishing off her drink, immediately ordering another. It was clear to Riku that she wasn't a fan of the fiancé, so he didn't bring it up. "Regardless, she's in good hands, which gives me the time to do things for myself. Like this, for instance—talking to a stranger in the middle of a bar and spilling all my worries on them. Classy, if I do say so myself."

"Don't sweat it," Riku said with a small shake of his head. "Not bothering me any."

"How about a change of pace, then?" Lightning turned her head, her pale blue eyes finding his aqua behind her bangs. "Who messed with you badly enough to bring you here?"

"Ex-girlfriend." He didn't do anything to cover up the bitterness in his voice, his eyebrows furrowing as he glared at his half-empty glass. "Six months together and she kicks me to the curb. _That's_ classy."

There was silence for a short moment before Lightning snapped her fingers at the bartender. "Hey, two tequilas," she ordered, causing Riku to blink in shock. When she saw his expression, she shrugged. "It's on me. After all, somebody's got to help you forget your troubles. Why not something strong?"

Riku smiled ever so slightly, then nodding. "Right."

The drinks appeared seconds later, and he reached for his before knocking his shot glass gently against Lightning's. "To overworked soldiers and curb-kicked dumpees," she toasted. Her lips formed a faint smirk before they swallowed their shots.

It was then that Riku was actually thankful his friends brought him to the bar.

* * *

><p>"<em>Good morning, Bodhum! It's seven o' clock on this beautiful Saturday morning, and the weather outside is nothing but sunshine and—<em>"

The slam of a fist only briefly registered as Riku continued to sleep, the voice from the radio disappearing as there was movement on the mattress_. Home already? _he thought drowsily, releasing a gentle breath. _Sora must have brought me back._ It was the only conclusion he could come to, since he forgot exactly how he made it back. Despite his lack of memory, he fell once more into another light slumber, though it didn't last for long.

He grunted when he felt something hit him on the back, his skin beginning to tingle. His eyebrows pulled over his closed eyes as he exhaled a heavy breath, then feeling a massive headache pound his head. Riku slowly opened his eyes, everything blurry before he blinked the vision clear. He saw the skin of someone's arm. His aqua eyes trailed the skin until he saw a hand pressing covers to a person's chest.

Someone was in his bed, naked?

Riku finally looked up at the person's face, registering the pink hair and the angry-yet-frightened pale blue irises that were looking back at him.

"Oh shit!" he cried, pushing himself up quickly. However, he only ended up falling on the hard floor, the covers coming with him. Riku clutched them to his lower half, sitting up in time to see his companion pull on the shirt he had been wearing the night before. It covered her almost too perfectly, not leaving anything exposed.

"Is this yours?" she suddenly shrieked, turning around to glare at him. When he could only stare, mouth agape, she grew impatient. "Well?"

"…Lightning," he said, his voice shaking with uneasiness. "What did we _do_?"

"What does it _look_ like we did, genius?" The woman whirled around, pulling at her hair as she groaned. "I slept with _you_ last night?"

"Just—just calm down, okay? We'll figure this out." He pushed himself to his feet, though he made sure to wrap the blankets around him so as not to expose himself.

Lightning turned around to glare at him, but upon seeing his position, she looked around the room. She disappeared behind the bed before throwing something at him. "Don't be naked!"

He caught his boxers before they hit him in the face, catching her turn her back to him out of the corner of his eye. He then scrambled to put them on, succeeding in only a matter of seconds. Riku then sighed, kicking the blankets to the side as he looked back to Lightning. "I'm decent, just in case you're wondering."

Her eyes were blazing with fury when they found his again. "What the hell happened last night, Riku? Why were you just in my bed naked?"

It was then that he finally looked around the room, recognizing that she was right. He was at her place—in her bedroom and away from his own. "How should I know? I-I only remember being at the bar last night," he said quickly, running his fingers through his silver hair.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You were partying with your 'buddies'," she spat. "Some good that did you."

Riku frowned. "In case you don't remember, Lightning, you were the one that bought the shots of tequila. Not me."

"Whatever," she mumbled, starting to search the room. He watched her silently and wondered what she was looking for, though he didn't ask. She seemed on edge enough already.

_Sheesh, what happened last night? The last thing I can really remember is having a shot with her,_ he thought, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Everything was a blur, and it aggravated him that he was so careless. Clearly he and Lightning had been on the same page as far as drunkenness went, considering what must have happened in the bed right in front of him.

His cheeks began to burn, and he was sure they would turn rosy. _Don't go there, Riku._

He snapped back to reality when a ringtone sounded off the white walls. Lightning ducked under the bed and mumbled to herself before reappearing, answering her phone.

"Fang," she said in relief. "Tell me what happened last night. I'm seriously hungover."

_That makes two of us._ Riku turned, walking a few steps to find his jeans sprawled carelessly on the floor. He picked them up and pulled them on as Lightning's voice rang in his ears. She sounded angry, not that it was any surprise. She seemed like a woman with a short fuse.

Lightning was clearly picky as well, given how her room was spotless apart from the clothes thrown on the floor and the covers where he left them near the bed. Includes in those clothes was something black and lacy, which he bent down to pick up. He held it by the straps with his thumbs, staring at it as he held it in front of him. _Lightning's bra._

It was suddenly snatched from his grasp and he blinked. Looking up, he saw the woman standing at a slightly taller height than him, balancing on the mattress as she held her phone to her ear. She glared at him mercilessly. She threw it behind her and out of his reach before speaking. "Yeah, got it. I've gotta go, Fang. Talk to you later." She dropped her phone onto her mattress before stepping down onto the floor, staring up at him. "So, remember anything more about those tequilas?"

"Not particularly," Riku replied calmly despite the sharpness of her stare. _Daggers_.

Lightning's eyes rolled. "Figures. Too hungover to remember, huh? Well, turns out that you bought a majority of the ones we drank last night." She jabbed a finger at his chest. "You're just as responsible for this as I am, pal."

"I wasn't about to back out, you know. Not my kind of thing."

"Good, because we're fixing this—now."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Riku lifted an eyebrow. "All we know is that we drank too much, obviously had sex, and are now too hungover to do much of anything else but scream at each other."

"Ugh," she groaned. "Don't say it like that. This isn't just something so casual, okay? This is…worse than that!" She lowered her gaze to his shoes, which were kicked off with obvious urgency hours ago. A sigh escaped her, a hand finding her forehead. "I would have never done this if I was in my right mind."

Riku crossed his arms, looking to the side. "Yeah, well, the thought's mutual. This clearly wasn't intentional," he said lowly. "So, what do you suggest we do?"

"…Forget everything," Lightning whispered, closing her eyes. "This is all better left forgotten."

His eyes located her once more, a sliver of hesitation washing over him for a brief moment. The reason why, he wasn't exactly sure. "…Right."

Lightning glanced up at him before walking away, approaching her closet. She grabbed her silk robe from inside. "Turn around," she ordered. He complied without a word, looking out the window to see people already waltzing around the city outside. A minute passed before he blinked. "Riku."

He turned around just as she threw his shirt toward him, the young man lifting a hand and easily catching it before pulling it on. He started to button it up wordlessly, not wanting to start a conversation that was bound to be awkward.

She escorted him to the door after he found his shoes. When he hesitated by the door again, she lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

Riku opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "…Better left forgotten, right?" he checked softly.

"Mm. Forgotten."

Riku nodded once and then left the apartment, hearing the door shut with a click behind him. The feeling that washed over him at the knowledge, however, confused him. Did he actually want to stay with her? _Impossible,_ he thought as he ran a hand through his hair._ It was a mistake, what happened between us last night. I'm still too hungover to think rationally._

But for some reason, he second-guessed himself.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Due to be a two-shot. Stay tuned!_


	2. Part II

He couldn't get the image of her out of his head.

She was wearing his shirt, something that fit and covered her too perfectly to be used only once. The silk robe she had donned after returning it—it was a luscious blue and hovered just above her knees, revealing her finely sculpted legs and creamy skin. Her hair was slightly tousled because she had just woken up, but it still had that velvety look to it. He could practically see the placement of her bangs on her forehead and the straight and curled sections of her hair.

He could have sworn he remembered touching them—soft and delicate. Her exterior was the opposite of that description, but what about her heart?

Riku wanted to find out, but there was no way for him to fulfill that goal.

He hadn't seen Lightning in nearly two weeks. He busied himself with his college courses a few times a week and occupied his time with his job as a service technician, always working on the bikes soldiers from the Corps brought in to have repaired. Not once had he seen her bring in her own.

"Riku, wake up out there!"

The young man grunted before lifting his head, his sight falling on his boss. He was giving him a look of warning, silently urging him to get back to work and actually do his job. Riku nodded and went back to repairing the control panel on his current project. The worst that could happen with this was that he electrocuted himself, which he had done plenty of times before.

But nothing shocked him more than what happened to his heart when he thought of her. It would skip and drop to his stomach. Sometimes he would even have to catch his breath. Periodically his friends asked him what was going on, but he couldn't say a word. What was he supposed to tell them? He wasn't even sure himself.

_Lightning…_ It flashed bright, and then faded away. It never had a long-term effect. For him, on the other hand, it certainly did. He had been struck, and he would never be the same.

By the time his shift ended, it was nearly evening. Riku ran an arm over his face to rid himself of some grease, though he wouldn't see anyone worth impressing. There was only one person that he wished to see, but she hadn't been spotted anywhere in the past ten days. Getting his hopes up would be useless.

He'd been to the bar the past few nights, hoping to see her. Today, however, he only went there for his own benefit; he needed a drink. Walking in, the place wasn't as crowded as it had been the night they met. It wasn't much of a surprise, considering it was the middle of the week.

He approached the bar and asked for a drink, leaning against the counter with his elbow supporting his weight. Riku absently looked down the length of the bar, spotting multiple couples and groups of friends. At least they were together, whereas he and his friends got separated as soon as they entered the building. It was unintentional, of course, or so the young man thought.

"Thanks." Riku nodded to the bartender when his drink arrived, and he lifted it to his lips to take some in, but that was when he stopped. He thought he caught sight of something pink out of the corner of his eye, and when he turned his head to look, his excitement fell. It was only some lady's extensions, not the real thing. Not like _hers_.

_Damn_, he cursed himself, already too aware that it was a mistake to think about her. At that, he chugged his beverage, then ordering another. He told her this wasn't how he sulked, but things changed drastically since then.

Xion made him feel wanted and appreciated while they were together, but he never felt like he did now—needy or empty without her, and desiring company. _Her_ company. Lightning's company, even if all he got was some sarcastic comment. She was bold, but so was he; he could handle whatever she threw at him.

Everything but a door in the face.

"Hey, I need another down here," he called to the bartender. He slid his mug forward before it was filled. He then proceeded to gulp his beer, ignoring any thoughts of his friends and what they would say if they caught him doing this. They would probably stop him, but none of them were as low as he was in life right now. Sora was engaged to Kairi, Wakka was a ladies man, and Tidus had his Blitzball career going for him.

He was pining for someone he barely knew. For him, that was unnatural. He was incredibly observant and could read people well, but this woman was different than anyone he had ever met before. She was mysterious, which made him want to see more of her. He hoped to crack the code, but even further than that, he desired her in a way similar to what he felt for Xion, but _more_.

His desires were hardly met, however. He knew this one would be no exception.

Riku continued to swallow alcohol until everything meshed into one sloppy blur. By this time he wanted some fresh air. He stumbled outside and down to the beach, all families and visitors having departed for home since it was nearly nine and the sun had disappeared. When he got there, he could only stare at the water. The motion of the waves nearly made him sick, causing him to look away.

Down the beach, someone walked in his direction, though he could hardly make them out in his drunken stupor. His world began to spin and he side-stepped clumsily, though that encouraged a reaction out of the stranger.

"You idiot!" they hissed, and he could identify it as a woman's voice. Whoever she was, she sounded infuriated, and he was the reason why.

She got closer and he picked up on a smudge of pink in front of him before he blinked. His aquamarine eyes locked onto the blue irises he had pondered over pointless times in the past ten days. "…Lightning?" he slurred.

"You're drunk _again_?" she snapped, releasing her anger on him. "I thought you said this wasn't how you sulked!"

Riku started laughing, though in his right mind he found it hard to believe she actually remembered what he said. "Ha, it _is_ you," he said, smiling like a fool. "Ten days and here you are. Awesome!"

She lifted an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

The vision of her before him smeared before she started spinning. Riku lifted a hand to his forehead and clenched his eyes closed before opening them once more.

"Riku."

Her voice echoed around him as he stumbled back a little, fighting to keep himself up on his feet. "What?" he said, losing focus on what she had asked of him. "Did you come to see me?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Yeah, let's go with that," she said, putting a hand on her hip. "What the hell are you doing drunk anyway? I thought it 'wasn't your thing'?"

"Heh, that's what I thought too, y'know? But then everything turned upside down and I—" He started stumbling, nearly falling into the sand. A tight grip on his wrist held him up, however, yanking him forward. He grunted as his body collided with another, his free hand automatically finding the cloth on their back. By the soft hair that touched his cheek, he knew who it was.

"Good grief," Lightning mumbled under her breath, looking up at him with alarmed eyes. "How much did you drink?"

"Enough not to have sex with you tonight," Riku said, then hiccupping and shaking his head when things started to twirl once more. He suddenly got shoved, but he kept his hold on Lightning, his arm tightening around her so she couldn't push him further away. "What?"

"Get away from me," Lightning ordered lowly. "Now."

"You grabbed me, if I'm not mistaken," he said with a drunken smirk. "You initiated the contact, _Lightning_." He failed to recognize the frown on her face as he started chuckling, the young man lowering his face to hers. "Believe it or not, I've wanted it for a while. You…I just can't forget you. I can still imagine you right in front of me even if I'm drunk. Boy, do I have a creative mind or what?"

"Riku, stop it," Lightning hissed, pushing on his chest again. She didn't get far, given the tautness of his grasp. "I'm really here, now let me go."

Riku shook his head. "This isn't the way it went before. You wanted to see me too…"

"I'm not a hallucination, you idiot!" Lightning cried, punching him in the chest. "Now let go of me!"

"But…"

He watched as Lightning brought back her arm once more and propelled it forward. Her fist impacted his cheek with enough force to knock him back, causing him to fall into the sand. He rolled over onto his side, inhaling some sea water by accident. He coughed and pushed himself to his hands and knees.

"What the hell?"

"I told you to let go of me." Looking over, he saw that Lightning was glaring at him, her hand still balled into a small yet threatening fist. "But like an ignorant fool, you underestimated a woman. Guys haven't changed a bit, drunk or sober."

Riku spit out some blood and saltwater. He heard her footsteps as she approached, and he looked up just as she yanked on his upper arm to pull him to his feet. He complied, though he stumbled a bit. "What're you doing?" he asked, observing her as she put his arm over her shoulders and wrapped her arm around his lower back. "You just hit me."

"You deserved it, but I'm not heartless enough to leave you on the beach this late at night. Now stop talking." Lightning then started to lead him up the beach. He hardly paid attention to which direction they were going, his head hung as he hiccupped and fought the urge to collapse. Lightning was silent the entire way until they reached the revolving door to the apartment. "You can handle this, right?"

"No problem," he muttered.

Lightning sighed and released him carefully. "Don't mess this up," she said, walking past him and going through the revolving door. He could see her on the other side, but the spinning of the door only messed with his head.

_She loves torturing me,_ he figured in his stupor. Riku forced his feet to move in a straight line as he approached the door, going through it and successfully stepping out without a stumble. He smiled cheekily at her before she grabbed him again, dragging him with her as they went towards the elevator. By the time they reached her floor, Riku was ready to fall over.

"Stay with me," Lightning encouraged, tugging him along. They reached the door to her apartment, where she slid in her key before leading him inside. There, she escorted him to the couch. "Don't move."

"Don't plan on it." Riku leaned his head back against one of the pillows, the room spinning before he let his eyes close.

What luck that he would run into Lightning of all people when he was trashed? He hadn't even planned on it. The one moment he hadn't thought of her and wasn't prepared to see her, she shows up out of the blue—and takes care of him, of all things.

How embarrassing.

Riku caught onto movement in the kitchen not too far off, hearing the clinking of glasses. The sound reminded him of the bar, which forced him to think of beer. It only made him want to hurl.

"Drink this," Lightning said, approaching the couch and holding a glass out to him. Riku didn't even look at it, shaking his head.

"I'll pass."

"It's water, idiot. It's not going to hurt you any more than what you've already done to yourself."

He opened his eyes, glaring at Lightning briefly before taking the glass from her. She turned, moving across the room, and he could only watch her move with grace. Her hips twitched with a silent rhythm. The muscles in her calves sharpened with every step.

"Stop staring," she said then, glancing over her shoulder at him.

Riku blinked in surprise, but he did look away, setting the glass she brought him on the coffee table before he lay back down. What did it even matter? He'd obviously seen her nude before, but he couldn't even remember. He guessed Lightning would consider that luck, but he didn't know for whom.

What was this anyway? Why did she bring him back to the apartment she originally forbade him to come back to? Riku didn't have much time to ponder, since everything started to cloud once more. He closed his eyes, everything around him turning to darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, my head…<em>

Riku stirred, rolling over slightly in his daze only to collapse onto the hard, wooden floor. He groaned, opening his eyes a moment later to see a coffee table just in front of him. The fall definitely hadn't helped his head pains.

"You really like doing that, don't you?"

Riku pushed himself up, blinking at the strong light coming through the window. When his sight adjusted, he recognized the one woman he hadn't seen in weeks. "Lightning…?"

"The one and only," she replied with a nod, her arms crossed. He noticed she was in that robe again, and he nearly stared. Of course, she didn't like that, so he fought it off.

"…I really have to stop doing this," he murmured, rubbing his face. "I crashed here again?"

"Yeah," Lightning replied with a small nod. "I led you back, of course. You were too drunk to walk a straight line. I was surprised you didn't stumble through the revolving door."

Riku's eyebrows pulled together over his eyes, and he pulled himself to his feet. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"You'd get in trouble with the Corps for displaying public intoxication. Since I was working a nightshift, I would have had that on my record. That's not exactly something I want."

"How considerate of you. And here I thought you were being kind." Riku rolled his eyes, turning around and looking for his shoes. "Look, I'll get out of your hair. Thanks for letting me crash." He was hungover again, which meant that he would surely be puking soon. He wasn't up for doing that here.

"Not so fast, slick." Lightning made her way over to the young man and gripped his wrist, holding him in place. "You're making me breakfast first."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. I let you sleep on my couch, so you can at least make me a decent meal."

"What?" Riku asked in shock. "We didn't even do that the last time—"

A finger to his lips shut him up, and he blinked in surprise as he looked at Lightning. "Just…make me breakfast," she said quietly. "We'll discuss things over some pancakes. You can handle that, right?"

Riku nodded silently and Lightning pulled her hand away from his lips. She then proceeded to walk into the kitchen, leaving the young man dumbstruck. "What ever happened to 'better left forgotten'?"

Lightning continued to walk, though she stopped at the doorway to the kitchen. She put her hand on the trim and gazed at him once more. "That's old news. I'm deciding to ditch that motto."

"And replace it with what?"

"'Everyone deserves a second chance'," she replied with a weak smile. The sight nearly made Riku's knees quake, as did the words.

Of course, a crooked smile naturally appeared on his lips at the statement. A second chance…

"Right."

* * *

><p><em>That was the second piece of this two-shot, which means "FIN".<em>

_Hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be lurvely. :3_


End file.
